David Gorman (footballer)
| birth_place = Inverness, Scotland | height = | position = Attacking midfielder | currentclub = Beyond FC | clubnumber = 44 | youthyears1 = 2006-2008 | youthclubs1 = Wester Ross YFC | years1 = 2010-2012 | clubs1 = Gairloch/Aultbea United | caps1 = n/a | goals1 = n/a | years2 = 2012 | clubs2 = Phoenix FC | caps2 = n/a | goals2 = n/a | years3 = 2013 | clubs3 = Gairloch/Aultbea United | caps3 = 20 | goals3 = 5 | years4 = 2014 | clubs4 = Central United | caps4 = 2 | goals4 = 0 | years5 = 2014 | clubs5 = Eastern Suburbs AFC | caps5 = 18 | goals5 = 5 | years6 = 2014 | clubs6 = Phoenix FC | caps6 = n/a | goals6 = n/a | years7 = 2015-2016 | clubs7 = Beyond FC | caps7 = 12 | goals7 = 0 }} David James Gorman was born on May 4, 1994 in Inverness, Scotland. Growing up in the Scottish Highlands but now residing in New York CIty. Club career Gairloch/Aultbea United Gairloch/Aultbea United is David Gorman's local Men's club where he often plays and trains. Phoenix FC Spending a lot of his time in Phoenix (Arizona) David Gorman would often train with the club but was ineligible to compete in games due to Visa issues. Central United After arriving in New Zealand David Gorman trained with Central United over pre-season and for physical upkeep after being selected to compete in the Nike Academy trials 2014 in Auckland. Nike Chance 2014 David Gorman was one of 50 talented young players selected to compete in the Nike chance trials at Bill McKinley Park in Auckland city for the single place on offer for a chance to play at the Global Showcase in England. David Gorman was not selected after losing out to eventual Nike Chance winner and now Nottingham Forest player Dylan Burns. Eastern Suburbs For the 2014 New Zealand season David Gorman played for Eastern Suburbs. The club finished 2nd behind winners Western Springs AFC. David Gorman returned to Phoenix and again trained with Phoenix FC as well as independently. Beyond FC After moving to NYC David joined CSL team Beyond FC for the second half of the 2015-16 season after arriving late to the first half. David featured in almost all games in the spring half of the CSL season. Futsal Futsal has been a huge part of David Gorman's development and arguably a better suit for his playing style. He continues to play and considers a future in the game with the right opportunity. Teammates Many of David Gorman's former teammates are now playing or have played professionally at some point in leagues such as the MLS, A-League, Eredivisie and more but also played with a few that have or are representing their country at international level. References External links *Gorman, David. "David Gorman- Player Profile", Fieldoo, USA, 27 October 2014. Retrieved on 19 January 2015. http://www.arizonaunited.com easternsuburbs.org.nz Category:Living people Category:People educated at Gairloch High School Category:1994 births Category:Scottish footballers Category:Association football midfielders